Magical Cloud
by Cyber Psychic
Summary: It was not Skull chosen to be the Cloud Arcobaleno. It was Jeanne Potter and she was only thirteen years old as opposed to everyone else's adulthood much to their horror. Because she's just a CIVILIAN CHILD who looked STARVED FOR YEARS made them wonder WHAT THE HELL WAS CHECKERFACE THINKING? Well, jobs aside, they now have to babysit too...Fem!Harry
1. Chapter 1

The Child in the Safehouse

Before they go to their first job from their client, he said,

'I want you to meet your final team member in your first safehouse.' he said. 'You'll understand when you get there.'

Puzzled, they went.

Their hideout is a decent-sized cabin.

But inside, is a sleeping young girl so skinny they thought she was anorexic, and clearly injured, since she's had bruising and some bandages on her neck. She wore white, hospital pajamas with capped sleeves and 3/4 bottoms. Right next to the couch, is a trunk, and a birdcage containing a snowy-white owl.

But while a latent which is pretty obvious, her purity and potency of her flames seeping through her was telling, and her injuries healing faster she'd be taking her bandages and patchings off in a couple hours.

She's clearly, the Strongest Cloud in the world.

'I wonder what that says.' Viper went to pick up the folded paper on the table.

'Read it.' Reborn egged him/her on.

Since nobody knows Viper's gender, might as well go neutral.

'It says...this girl is Jeanne Louise Lyra Potter, a civilian but the strongest Cloud in the world, putting all candidates I know to shame. I had to rescue her from an abusive home and her relatives are quite, the piece of work...'

'What?!' Fon, Lal and Luce were more vocal in their outrage while the others stewed.

'...so I trapped them in a psychosomatic nightmare wherein they feel every single pain they inflicted on her,' Viper continued, causing vindictive feelings to glow from their audience, '-and they'll never wake up from it until 13 years ends. However, this girl is from a British Witch Community, as in, honest-to-goodness magic-users. Wait, what...?' came Viper's flat reaction as they got blank stares. 'Whatever, I'll continue...even I can't believe it, until I've seen her memories. There's actually a magic school so I have taken to investigating this...new world not even any intelligence agency knows, but do remember they must remain a secret. And her magical powers have nothing to do with her strong flames but rather, its the truly strong desire to survive the hellish life in her relatives' care. Raise this one well as part of your missions so in time, she'll be useful. -Checkerface. P.S, I sealed away her sense of obligation to return or contact anyone she knows, remembering only need to knows. So she'll be just fine staying with you. She knows how to housekeep and cook in a rather nasty way of study being their Cinderella, but at least she can keep house to earn her part in her stay. And burn away any envelopes that go to her by owl, especially the red ones. But allow the black ones with gold wax seals to go to her, they're about her Trust Fund. That's about it.' they said.

'Great...an abused magical girl in our community. Wonderful.' Reborn wasn't too happy. 'How on Earth do we raise a kid? I don't think I'm father material and I'm only 23.'

'Well, we don't have to be parents though that part will come to my life eventually,' said Luce, 'But we can be adults she can actually come to in her time of need. She never had anyone to go to when she's sad, grieving or in pain, having had to deal with it herself.'

'And as an abused child, she'll probably be wary and distrusting since adults hurt her.' said Fon stiffly. 'We'll have to go about this carefully since he made it clear she's to be a part of our team. That worries me.' he stated anxiously.

'And what about PTSD? We don't have Psychiatric Qualifications...'

'Oh, I do when it comes to studying human behavior, even having a Ph.D but I'm no counselor material sadly, I just studied for curiosity's sake, so I'll leave that to you after getting all I could.' Verde informed them. 'But first...how do we start?'

'Well...we start when she wakes.' said Fon. 'And please be friendly even if you have to wear a fake smile that looks constipated, do it.'

xxx

Several hours later...

Jeanne woke up.

She could not believe her entire day.

First was being rescued by a man in the iron mask and given pajamas to wear before telling her to take a nice deserved bath while he deals with her family.

A long bath in the Dursley Residence is indeed, once-a-blue-moon occasion, nevermind her stinging wounds and aching body from Vernon's moods simply because he had a bad day at work. Then she wore the pajamas given to her, and a pair of slippers. The man had her trunk and Hedwig, and her relatives out cold on the floor, before telling her, 'Shall we go?'

'Go where?'

'To where you'll become the best you can be. You clearly can't do that here when you could be something more, and live life the way you want it to be.'

Entranced by that notion because she lived a life of 'do this or else!' and 'you must/have to do this' and 'you can't do it/that' or she's not allowed to, most of which were what she truly wanted in life, and eagerly joined him for freedom, letting him take her to Italy where he told her that he is looking for the world's seven strongest people in terms of flames.

Because of his influence on her vulnerable mind, it never occurred to her that he's a stranger and strangers can do ANYTHING to a vulnerable teenager who has many, many issues. She should NOT have followed A STRANGER which was BASIC COMMON SENSE but his subtle influence on her was so subtle she never knew. All she cared about were her own personal wants, and not once did her mind and instinct come up with what anyone would have, that something, was very wrong here.

But here, she has no qualms following him to his promise, and never seeing her relations ever again. She also never cared about Hogwarts either and what it was to her, even if she didn't like 99% of the people in it, no thanks to her social experience there.

He taught her about flames and how people access it, but he would allow her new housemates to teach her. All she knows is that she was a 'Cloud-type' and the strongest Cloud after years of searching in the current generation. Once she's strong enough after being well-taught and raised by her housemates, she will finally go on jobs with them. He also told her where the Italian Magical Alley is anytime so she can access her money with an additional fee as she's overseas which gave her relief, so she can provide for herself.

When she woke up and got up, she saw that there are some young adults with her in the room.

'Oh, you're finally awake!' a chinese man kindly smiled at her that made her blush and gulp because he's dang good-looking, and so are the people in this room!

'Uh, h-hello.' she squeaked, backing away a little.

'Your bruises and other injuries fully-healed thanks to your powers it seems.' said the lady with a funny hat she could probably sit on it as a cushion. 'Feeling better, Jeanne?'

'Y-yeah...I-I'm not like normal people who'd take days to get better...I'm just glad I heal quick.' said Jeanne nervously. 'Uhm...the masked man said you'll teach me?' she asked them anxiously.

'Well, we have lots to teach you young lady.' said the woman. 'It'll be hard, but you'll be alright.' she said. 'Anything you need?'

Jeanne's expression went flat and blank.

'...buying new clothes is a start, and I can finally burn the castoffs I had to call clothes for years.' she grumbled. 'I just need to go to the bank with an adult company since I don't know my way around this country and getting clothes that fit me after years is a new experience.'

'We'll all go.' Reborn decided. 'We need to see the magical alley with our own eyes so we know what to expect. And we might have to shop in the magic alley as all six of us are known faces.'

'Uhm, OK.' she was still a little groggy when she got up. 'Let's go. I'll just get my key...'

'...key, not a password?'

'Well, my vault is on a mid-level security so it needs a key...vaults in lower levels have it real nasty that you'll literally be dying to get your booty...some even have dragon security guards or trolls or even cursed doors that turn into spiked clampers that chomp on you and impale you to death at the same time. And they say they only check on bodies once a decade because thieves never leave alive and the goblins make sure of it.'

The adults exchanged looks.

And so...

The Magical Alley was in Florence, and in a rather hidden passageway disguised as an illusion with magic. They had to link hands so they can come in with her, otherwise, its not just the illusions but also 'anti-human distraction wards'. But its loophole? A magical relative holding hands with them or a link. Once inside, its a pathway about fifty feet long and wide enough to accommodate the traffic of robe-wearing people comfortably and Viper cast their illusions so they would not be seen.

Upon getting in, Magical Italy was medieval fantasy land.

'W-wow...Italy's alley is much better-looking than London's!' Jeanne gushed out in near-squee as she looked around. 'Cleaner and bigger too!'

'What of London's magic alley?' Verde asked her.

'Its disappointing...it looked like slums, they don't care much about cleanliness of their shops and its a crowded place you'd think poor planners built the alley, not taking into account how many times and how much people go there everyday...it gets really bad during school supplies shopping week its a struggle just to get to the next store!' she shuddered. 'Let's go find Gringotts. They like their buildings greeky and stark white so people would find the bank fast.'

'Ah, that one over there.' Lal sweatdropped as they quickly spotted a tall, white building lined with columns. They can even see the words in bright gold, GRINGOTTS GOBLIN BANK

'Yup, that one!' Jeanne chirped as they walked to Gringotts.

The goblins were three feet tall with flat heads, angular and pointy faces with prominent brow ridges, crooked noses and pointy ears. They are very fair-skinned with long fingers and feet. Compared to the robe-wearing witches and wizards, they wore suits and shiny black leather shoes, though the ones carrying halberds at the door wore armor. Security Guards.

Inside...made Viper DROOL quite literally.

On a long counter were clearly different counters with a specific purpose.

Weighing precious gemstones, counting stacks of gold coins...

'U-uwaaah...am I really seeing this?' they croaked out. 'So many jewels and gold!'

'You're drooling Viper.' Reborn snorted.

'Yep, this is all real.' Jeanne's worried about Viper drooling. 'Just that prepare for hell because they hate any form of thievery, conning and fraud, debt-runners as well as forgeries. I heard that they once chased down a wizard with a huge debt and made sure he paid with all he's got when they caught him. The gold coins are Galleons, silver ones Sickles and the bronze ones Knuts.' they lined up to the counter that read, 'Business Counter'.

When their turn came...

'I would like access to my funds from London Branch.' said Jeanne. 'I am Jeanne Louise Lyra Potter.' she said, showing her scar for addition.

'We'll confirm with a blood test.' said the goblin, taking out parchment, a bottle and a knife. 'Place a few drops of your blood into this potion, then shake hard ten times and pour the contents on the paper. We'll then see if you're telling the truth. Security if you will. The truth lies in the blood, blood can never lie no matter how many times and tries one disguises himself.'

'That's thorough...' Verde mused, interested. Jeanne willingly cut her finger, poured some drops into the bottle while the older ones watched the goblin's expression. He seems to have calmed when before, he was stiff.

'You calmed down after she cut herself...why is that?' Reborn frowned warily as Jeanne started to shake the bottle real hard.

'She did it all with no hesitation which means she's the real deal and has nothing to hide.' said the goblin. 'If she showed hesitation and fear, that's when we drag her to the interrogation room because hesitation and fear before an Identity Blood Test means the one claiming to be her is a disguised thief and we do NOT like thieves.' he grinned ferally as Jeanne finally poured the potion on the paper.

What seemed to be a puddle shiny goo spread out evenly to form letters...and soon, words.

NAME: JEANNE LOUISE LYRA POTTER  
AGE: 13 AND 3 WEEKS AND 18 HOURS  
BIRTHDATE: JULY 31 1980  
SOCIAL STATUS: ANCIENT NOBLE  
BLOOD STATUS: HALF-BLOOD- PUREBLOOD FATHER, MAGICAL HUMAN MOTHER  
BLOOD TYPE: CONTAMINATED TYPE O- BASILISK VENOM AND PHOENIX TEARS, 2 MONTHS AND A WEEK AGO, CANNOT DONATE BLOOD - RESULT - STRONGEST UNIVERSAL POISON ANTIDOTE IN THE WORLD

'W-whaaaat?!' seven jaws dropped, eyes bulging in shock at the fact.

'H-how?!' Jeanne sputtered to the Goblin.

'That's quite shocking...' the goblin gulped. 'Basilisk Venom is the worst venom in the magical world and its only cure is Phoenix Tears, willingly-given. Because they are some of the world's strongest substances, the tears have effectively neutralized the venom but somehow a mutation happened which never should have happened when normally, phoenix tears would completely cure the victim and that's it.' he said. 'Read on now.'

'O-OK...'

Below the blood type was,

PARENTS: JAMES FLEAMONT POTTER AND LILIAN EVE POTTER NEE EVANS  
RELATIONS: FLEAMONT POTTER(DECEASED), EUPHEMIA POTTER(DECEASED), SIRIUS ORION BLACK III(GODFATHER), DISTANT RELATIONSHIP TO EVERY PUREBLOOD IN BRITAIN, HUMAN MATERNAL RELATIVES

'How about this one?' Jeanne pointed at the relations. 'If I had magical relatives, why was I saddled with abusive humans before I got rescued?' She stammered incredulously and boiling angry. 'None of them took me in?! I could have had a normal life!'

'That would be the interesting question.' the teller sported a dark expression. 'As for your relation with other families, its because Purebloods practice intermarriage to keep the bloodline pure when in reality, the idiots are slowly killing themselves off with inbreeding. Not our problem.' he snorted. 'Britain is bordering on ridiculous levels with pureblood mania and so set in their ways when in Italy, there's no purebloods here anymore since ancient nobles recognized the threat of inbreeding a century ago. As for that issue, you must go back to London and meet with your family's manager, and show him your memories. He will then be able to find a way to help you.'

'Oh...can I take the paper with me?' Jeanne asked politely, 'We haven't finished reading it yet but we're pressed for time because I just got out of medical treatment...I need clothes money real bad.'

'Very well. Key please.' Jeanne gave him her key, which he then put into a small cabinet before taking a piece of parchment. 'How much?'

'About 2000 euro's worth of your magical money, converted into euros.' said Luce. 'We'd be buying a whole closet away in the human world.'

'Very well.' upon writing the digits on the paper, put in the cabinet and shut it before giving her a pink piece of parchment that read five. 'Go to the Claiming Counter after five minutes, you'll have your key back and the money.' thanking the goblin, they left to go to an area where they can read the rest of what's on the paper.

After the relations were about her inheritance and she's. fantabulously. wealthy.

She even has a vault she got 'through conquest', the Slytherin Vault.

'Ooh, how about this one?' Lal pointed at the conquest issue.

'Its about two months ago...' Jeanne explained the Chamber of Secrets disaster. 'And since Voldemort proclaimed himself Heir of Slytherin and I defeated him three times now, two of which was a lucky fluke and the third one a real victory I actually worked for that got me mutated in the first place...heh, bastard's dirt-poor now that I got his inheritance.' she giggled. 'To be a fly on the wall when he finds out...' she squealed in dark relish. 'I am sooo claiming it just to spite him!' then she looked somber. 'I need to know everything I want to know about my parents too. Everyone's always tightly clamped its annoying, as if they deliberately will not tell me a thing, like I'm not allowed to know about them! The nerve!' she fumed.

'Well, we'll leave that to Viper.' Luce smiled at Viper. 'When we go to London later, they can get all details we need if you like without your countrymen the wiser.'

'Really?!' Jeanne looked hopeful at Viper.

'Mu. But I'm charging for my services. Always. This'll cost you 5000 euros.'

'Sold!' Jeanne beamed happily. 'Your target is the entire Ministry of Magic, then Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall, the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts when we go to London someday.'

When their turn came, they got the needed money and key back, but Viper has a question.

'By the way, what's the Euro Conversion rate of magical money?'

'Oh, 1 Galleon is 5.90, 1 Sickle is 0.34 and 1 Knut is 0.1.'

'...that somehow doesn't match with a Galleon's size and thickness...that could have made more money here.' Viper commented, eyeing the counter that has a goblin counting coins. 'A Galleon would easily sell for three digits of Euros.'

'We goblins know that, but sadly, these wizards do not know economic common sense and decided the conversion rate while wanting how thick they want their coins to look, causing disproportionate exchange rates.' the Claim Teller scowled. 'Muggles are smarter and know the value of gold, they don't! At least muggles pay values properly when they convert their money to gold. Hmph!'

After leaving the bank, they went back to the human side of society for shopping, with Luce and Lal taking care while the men served as guards and of course...

...bag boys.


	2. Education

Education

After shopping and getting decent clothes(it had to be budget-friendly though), when they got back to the cabin, Jeanne was quick to go to her trunk and grab clearly boys' clothes three times bigger than her in terms of width considering how skinny she was that she's practically swimming in it. Then there's the sneakers! How'd she manage for thirteen years?!

She eagerly started a bonfire out of them, using magic in front of them. 'Incendio!' she commanded, and the pile of clothes lit up on fire. A rather, laaaarge fire. 'Kyaaa! Too big! Too big!' she freaked out and used magic to make it shrink. 'Too small! What's going on, my magic's out of whack!' she wailed.

'Its probably because of your flames.' Fon told her. 'Cloud Flame's aspect is Propagation and Multiplication. Those two words can do anything to everything be it in size, potency, numbers, power...even aspects...and since you're a witch, your flames can probably do what no Cloud on Earth can do.'

'Yikes! So my flame-thing is influencing my magic now?'

'Yes and you're the strongest Cloud in the world...' Fon trailed off that made the child cringe in gloomy dismay.

'...I have to retrain don't I? I might blow up the house at this rate.'

'Yes, you certainly must.' Fon smiled. For an abused child, she has a sense of responsibility, knowing consequences to her every actions and would rather compromise than run from responsibility of her actions. She is also clearly deprived of what mattered most that she's willing to pay Viper just to know about her parents as nobody would tell her anything worth knowing and a vindictive streak. 'We will start training after we make Flight Arrangements to London for need-to-knows.'

'OK.'

Once all things are settled, they flew for London the next day...

And Jeanne wasn't kidding when she said London's Alley looks like slums.

'Ugh...' Lal grimaced as Viper covered them all in convincing illusions.

'This place is filthy compared to Magical Italy.' Luce frowned. The buildings are dusty, roads not swept...how did these people not develop asthma?

'That's the problem...Viper, please start investigating while we go to the bank for some more shopping OK?' Jeanne asked Viper nicely. 'Since I have no plans on coming back here forever, I'm going to buy a lot of books and other things to complete my education at home somehow.'

'Alright. We'll meet at the hotel we booked. It'll take me days since I also have to go to Scotland.'

'OK.'

However, a week later, the words 'Truth Hurts' holds a deep meaningfulness to it.

Apparently, Snape was deeply connected to, and in love with her mother and still is to this day that looking at her was a reminder that she chose the man he hated over him, while denying that its partly his fault.

Her father and friends were...troublemakers into mean pranks who tormented Snape in his younger years. But they shaped up during OWL year and 'grew up', when her father was single-minded in pursuing and courting her mother until he eventually won. He eventually became an Auror dedicated to the cause just so he and his family don't ever have to look over their shoulder ever again.

Her mother was far more complex. She was an uncommonly kind person with a habit of seeing the best in others, even when they could not see it themselves. She also has sound moral principles and would stand by them no matter what it cost her. However, once her good opinion is lost, its lost forever. Second chances were only given to those who were really redeeming themselves and that, was rare. She chose to be a housewife over a career since it was war times, who'd protect the house and kids?

He also got more information about the First Wizarding War, and the reason why her parents died.

Then finally, Albus Dumbledore's ideas regarding Jeanne's so-called 'education' and upbringing...and what he knew that no one didn't. Things Jeanne fumed over.

Viper showed memories and knowledge as Illusions.

Jeanne reeled from the many revelations, and paid Viper 20000 Euros, before saying, 'I need to think about what I learned just now...darn that Headmaster!' and she sulked.

'...if you asked me, they handled the war rather poorly.' Lal snorted. 'They can only blame themselves for their incompetence and stupidity for the death toll and placing too much stock into this Pureblood nonsense. Then there's these Order of the Phoenix morons.'

'No kidding, that show, was disappointing.' Reborn agreed. 'For all their convenient powers, they didn't use it in a smart way. Somehow, being immersed in their society robs you of common sense and intelligence we'd better raise a smart witch. It'll be quite a project.'

'I agree.' said Verde. 'Stupidity breeds stupidity and we can't have that. Especially in our side of society.'

'Let's not forget what Albus Dumbledore has in mind for Jeanne.' Luce scowled. 'Good thing she was taken by that man to us. Otherwise, she would have had countless unnecessary sufferings he'd stage for her when it could have been all avoided. He clearly wanted drama.'

'Bastard...' Jeanne shook in anger. 'To hell with him! I'll live and live my life the way I want my life to be! I'm not a puppet on strings!' that's the Cloud in her speaking...the immense dislike of being made to do things they don't like, and against their wills.

They then returned to Italy, save for her wand as it'll enable the Headmaster to track her down.

They left it in Privet Drive.

In her so-called bedroom for eleven years.

xxx

Italy...

While Jeanne cooked their dinner, the adults had a talk, in Italian so she's none the wiser.

'Viper, when she sleeps tonight, I want you to dig into her memories worth twelve years and let us watch it all while we sleep tonight.' Luce instructed Viper. 'Its so we'd know what to do to handle her once Verde has his verdict.'

'Umu. That'll cost you.'

'Of course.'

Thus, Project Cloudy Witch began.

They have all seen her memories since day one and it did NOT paint a good picture.

In order to raise a future colleague who came from a troubled background into a competent, sound-of-mind agent, they have to know what a mess she was first, and how bad.

Jeanne wanted adults to turn to who would be there.

Adults who'd notice and really do right by her.

A place she can really call home.

Freedom.

They took turns training her as the adults were paired up or in teams of three, solo or all six of them.

When September 1 passed that year and no Jeanne Potter showed up, the concerned adults thought Sirius Black got her but when even the Ministry gets involved...

They soon found out the truth.

The terrible truth about Jeanne Potter through her catatonic relatives who are trapped in a world where its them feeling the hell they forced her to live through, and were dying.

This caused a controversy of epic proportions, the Headmaster on full trial court because 13 years ago its he who insisted she live with her muggle relatives...and the question was, who was the man in the iron mask that took her? And who she willingly-and happily-went with while she was injured?

Where is Jeanne Potter?

It never occurred to them to look overseas because they were stupid.

In the meantime, Jeanne Potter lived a good life, and in luxury...by her standards in the Giglio Nero Mansion because Luce was Donna of her Famiglia and their Sky she has responsibilities.

Surrounded by people who cared and educated her and considerate of her feelings and raising an abused kid brought out humanity some of them didn't know they had from being too jaded about life as a mafioso. Only Luce and Fon had actual humanity and kindness in them when they first met her.

Luce taught her how to be a proper lady befitting of a wealthy family and Italian while Lal taught her that she has to be a strong woman who would never be weak at the worst timing possible as women often get the short end of the stick against men.

Fon gave her physical conditioning, taught her Chinese, martial arts, medical pressure points, and her Flames.

Reborn taught her French, Firearms, Explosives and Ballistics as well as improvised weaponry.

Verde taught her Spanish and Portuguese, mathematics, science and computers...leading to a future boon for the team.

She self-trained as a Witch and Potioneer, buying both British and Italian Potions books.

Viper taught her Romanian and Russian, how to handle her finances and training her mind against mind-readers, forms of mind control and illusions to reach the resistance levels of her teammates. When she was 17 with access to her inheritance, she built a business under a different identity that was a real money-spinner with the goblins, working as a gold, silver and bronze miner using ten House Elves including Dobby to work for her, and like her grandfather before her, quadrupled the family coffers that the British were really looking for her now and they can't even find her as the Potters out-riched anyone in Magical Britain.

Something some families could NOT accept that she a Half-Blood, was richer than Purebloods...by a factor of 20.

She, was super-duper wealthy.

Viper felt she was many times richer than Sultan Hassanal Bolkiah. Too bad she can't make it known as she'd get asked awkward unwanted questions.

But her giving gold to the goblins caused a rise of price in gold and silver in the human world in turn!

When she learned how to use her Flames, she rewarded them in a nutritional way that years later, they do NOT look their age. At all. If ever, they looked stuck as late teens in appearance, not the adults they're known as due to her magic mixed into her flames, when she 'tinkered' with food. And Jeanne was the glowing picture of health that yielded great results in training. In fact, many famiglias wondered if they had access to some Fountain of Youth or something...and wanted some of that.

The seven decided to keep things a secret because some people did NOT deserve youth and vigor...and they each carried a syringe of Jeanne's blood incase things went south and they got poisoned. Her blood became invaluable and Verde tried recreating it as 'bleeding her' for every mission wasn't practical. The most he could reach, was a 90% recreation of it which they substituted with as using Jeanne as literal human resource did not sit well with their morals.

Something Jeanne was secretly happy about because all she wanted was being cared about. Not exploited like what most of her kind would do to her.

Even Colonello enjoyed the perks when he barged his way into the group because of his instructor he has a crush on. By the time Jeanne was 18, he was 21 and Lal was two years older than Reborn. Meaning, she's 30 years old he was crushing on a woman nine years older than he.

Well, they were in their early thirties and she, 20 years old by the time she was competent enough to join them on Team Jobs.

But a year after that, Luce took a year long of leave.

'Hey, why'd Luce go on a leave?' she wondered while using a rolling pin on dough to make it nice and flat.

'Well, she's foreseen this guy she'd have the daughter she'd foresee she'd have. So she has to be his girlfriend, get pregnant and never tell him.' said Fon. 'All Giglio Nero Donnas are always female and exempt from some Mafia Laws about heirs due to the family bloodline and rules that their bosses must always be female as its the women who carry the shamanism powers, not the male.' he told her. 'And this power was the famiglia's prosperity.'

'Luce is of a bloodline who sees their life from start to finish. Luce has instances of defying her fate and playing along when its needed. And she foresaw her daughter Aria. She could have married earlier to have a different daughter but out of all daughters she'd foresee she'd have, Aria is the strongest child she'll ever have.'

'Then why not have Aria then have more babies later?'

'We asked that, but she quickly changed the topic.'

'Hummm...'

And its a year before Luce came back, pregnant, and with wacky cravings...that was Jeanne's responsibility as she wanted Aria to be at her healthiest.

However, on the eighth month of pregnancy...

Was a curse that damned them all.

All of them, as if as one, looked at Luce as she was the one who could see the future, yet did not warn them of this! However, only Jeanne didn't turn into a baby when they all got cursed even if she has the Cloud pacifier.

'It has to be done even if some of you would resent me.' she said. 'But our sacrifice is necessary to keep the world around us going...a duty my ancestors saw to and died for just so everyone else can still continue on living in this world.'

'B-but how?!' Viper demanded. 'It had better be a good answer!'

'Vongola carries a set of S-Class Rings...we carry the S-Class Pacifiers and my grandmother scattered the final set of seven rings and those rings will always be found by its true bearers. We three sets carry a miracle to maintain reality as it is. Vongola passes on the past to the future...we exist as points in time and space...and the Mare Rings can see and reach parallel worlds, results of humanity's different choices made in life. Its vague now but your pacifiers will teach you to understand better.' Luce explained softly.

'We Arcobaleno carry the worst burden of all which is why Arcobaleno are forced into infant bodies to make the burden easier on us...which is why that man always looks for the strongest seven when he sees the current generation about to retire. And its always the women of Giglio Nero carrying the burden of being the Sky her elements would soon resent or hate for leading them into this curse.' Luce admitted softly. 'Its why I enjoyed all those times we had together because someday...you all would resent and hate me for doing what I have to do as generations had done before me.' she told them. 'My grandmother before us were abandoned by her Guardians on the day they became Arcobaleno and never even saw my mother who took over when she passed on.'

Her guardians fell silent about this.

It had to sink in that Luce was long-since prepared to be hated and abandoned by her guardians for their perceived betrayal of being led to being cursed as infants until the day they can no longer continue being Arcobaleno.

They weren't sure what to feel about it.

'But still, I'm worried about Jeanne.' she continued. 'She did not turn into a baby as we had. The Pacifier will be of great burden to her at this rate she wouldn't last long as you all should have.'

'...I'm OK.' said Jeanne glumly. 'I don't feel horrible at all but I don't understand why even if this thing glows as brightly as anybody's. But what's the cost to me, I don't know if I didn't turn into a baby and the unknown price scares me.' she said anxiously. 'What did it take from me if I didn't become a baby?'

'...that's the million euro question isn't it?' Verde muttered. 'Probably your magic.'

'If it did, I'd have felt a serious chunk of loss I'd never recover from you'd be hard-pressed to replace me as the strongest Cloud.'

'Not magic? What about...time?' he speculated. 'What if you're 21 until we can't be Arcobaleno anymore?'

Silence...

From afar, Checkerface was watching...

"I wonder about that too actually..."

He was pretty sure he cast the curse right, having a lot of experience, yet it failed on Jeanne, the youngest Arcobaleno.

Is it because of magic, or something more...?

xxx

As Luce predicted, they all drifted apart and it upset Jeanne as they were her family, her territory but they were all unable to accept their new lot in life and Jeanne was the only somewhat-normal one.

"First being the living Universal Antidote and now this." she thought with a gripe as she continued making herself rich and helping Luce make Aria healthy to prepare her for her unwanted future job before debuting in Italy as a Freelance Agent as Clouds hate being tied to anyone and anything not worthy of them. She didn't hate Luce for something that wasn't her fault as she knows how that felt too well.

150 Points Loss and Heir of Slytherin Accusations, anyone?

While Aria grew up with their shared Cloud Guardian, Jeanne was personally the Family Chef for fifteen years before leaving the Giglio Nero mansion for good.

Because Luce had at least, eight years to get her body into peak health before the curse, she lasted longer than her grandmother and mother did...that Aria never got the Pacifier even after becoming a Donna at 20.

And Jeanne never physically aged.

But Luce...disappeared after passing on the reins.

Aria then contacted her for one last time that Jeanne returned to the mansion.

'You wanted to see me immediately, Aria?' Jeanne asked Aria kindly. Jeanne is now 40 years old. Notorious in the world for being a Tutor but she was 'very picky'.

'Yeah, I have a job for you, Jeanne.' Aria told her. 'Its about Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi. He will be born three years from now.' she said. 'I want you to go to Namimori and watch over him and his growth, while concealing yourself from her husband, the External Advisor of Vongola. When he's gone, I want you to give him good character worthy of a boss loved by his guardians.'

'Very well.' Jeanne accepted the job. 'Did you foresee something he is crucial to?'

'I'm afraid so. He is a crucial existence.' Aria told her. 'I feel it but I'm dead before I'd know what's it all about. Its a death I can't defy so my term as Arcobaleno will be 'horribly short'. The shortest in history actually.' Aria grimaced.

'I see...then in that future, would I raise Yuni as I have done you?'

'Yes.'

With that, Jeanne left for Japan, Namimori on Aria's behest, living in an apartment to watch from afar.

Once she gets wind that Sawada Iemitsu left for work, she snuck into little Tsunayoshi's room to remove the Flame Seal on him applied when he was seven which she then masked with her magic to keep up the deception...and wormed her way into his preschool and elementary as a teacher going by the name Kanno Megumi. She uses a Time-Turner to repeat the same day for both preschool, and teaching him English, Italian, and computers as well as physically-conditioning him at the cost of Tsunayoshi having many deja vus about his day.

Food at home, was influenced. She controlled Nana into buying specific types of food and then she would enhance the groceries for little Tsunayoshi to grow up healthy and strong, and made his purity on Arcobaleno levels and Nana would also benefit from physical health though she can't use the 'fountain of youth' menu.

However, the mother was...well...waaaay out there she would not wish such a woman on any kid.

Sawada Nana was a woman a mafioso would marry for convenience's sake.

She's obliviously ditzy, airheaded and has this...weird fantasy-type mindset the other neighborhood housewives are distant from her since they couldn't handle her personality as opposed to their more matured and REALISTIC personalities. And she's a Sky. Latent one and weak but a Sky that ensured Sky Children.

They dismissed Nana as a weirdo who would raise a weirdo son.

But when he was eleven, Iemitsu came back home.

At least she did good making a good boy out of him who knows subtlety and acting skills...and she subtly spelled him into never acting on his feelings in how he felt when his dad...is a mafioso.

Let sleeping dogs lie.

Tsuna however, took on martial arts classes as a precaution.


	3. Discovered

Discovered

Namimori...

She thought she'd leave but she grew attached to this town.

Instead of becoming a Teacher this time, she became a seller of Herbal Medicine instead, and Safflower Lipstick.

She was ridiculously wealthy she purchased her own tiny islands in Japan so tiny it'll never show even on googlemap, and planted Safflower all over it in neat rows to make harvest possible by workers for lipstick, then other islands of flowers, species with lots of pollen and nectar...just for her honeybees.

The only free space were the roads leading to the seaport where the boats are to mainland, and on the island was a factory where Safflower Rouge has to be handmade, not factory made, and these were sold under the company name Rainbow Bond.

For the lipstick, she made business partners with a lacquerware company just so she could get the containers she likes to fill her lipstick into. For her background she paid both Verde and Viper to help her fake her background convincingly incase anyone investigates.

And this time, she hired muggles to do the job caring for the plants and the bees.

She hired Japanese jobless muggles whom she sorted out by character and the remaining beni artisans left to teach them. They also get a monthly salary of 400.000 yen because of the standards she set on them while the artisans got a 4 year contract to teach beni-making to her and get paid 50 million yen every year until the contract ends.

There were two types of lipstick she sells.

One in a container used by Oiran, Geisha and Maiko wherein they apply it with a finger or a brush, then the standard modern lipstick style and its mixed with beeswax to give it firmness to be put in lipstick tubes.

It takes thousands of flowers just to fill these containers.

They say to use a small container that's usable 60 times which takes 2000 flowers to make,

It was a hit in the media but of course, she had to answer troublesome environmental questions which she went through, as its an island full of safflower, and on the other island was full of flowers for bees.

That was three years Sawada Tsunayoshi was born wherein she let herself be known as a '21 years old woman' named Jeanne Potter.

It was also when Hermione Granger, now an old woman found her. Now the Minister of Magic in Britain.

She went to Japan to see her.

'I knew it had to be you!' she cried. 'I know your face! What happened?!'

'You have a ton of questions I predicted you'll ask.' said Jeanne calmly as Hermione visited her home.

'Jeanne, years ago in our third year, they went nuts after learning the truth about you.' said Hermione. 'Everyone looked for you but nobody found you ever again.'

'Well, this is what my colleagues have an opinion of.' said Jeanne with a rue smile. 'The Magical British are all stupid idiots, made stupid and stupider each generation of inbreeding, and poor muggleborns get mentally ill catching on that same stupidity too as they got immersed in magical culture.' Hermione looked affronted by that. 'And they were right because nobody ever thought of looking for me abroad. I was able to live a life of genuine peace and happiness for once...at the cost of a curse.'

'A curse?' Hermione asked tersely. 'What curse?'

'Its because I'm a witch that unlike the people I loved as family who are all muggles, the adults who did right by me I'm locked in this form while they had the misfortune of being turned into toddlers when they were all more than ten years older than me, and one of us is cursed with a very short lifespan along with getting baby-fied.' Jeanne explained to Hermione's disbelief.

'Because I'm a witch that I was protected from the Infancy Curse yet I got age-locked. I had to learn transformation magic to pretend I'm getting old when in reality...I never aged past biologically 21 for 20 years now.' she said, looking at her hands. 'I couldn't marry either since I'll suffer the pain of watching my husband and children grow old while I'm stuck, and I don't know how long until our curse ends. I can only truly talk to my family and be myself around them.'

'I see...'

'But still, I'm happy as long as I know they're still around.' Jeanne smiled. 'We still keep in touch. How about you? Aced your OWLS and NEWTS?'

'I did but it was war Jeanne...a Second Wizarding War happened...that lasted seven years.' said Hermione grimly. 'It was horrible. Muggles nearly found out about us. It was then that Sirius Black, your godfather,' Jeanne stared at her for that, 'Led a vicious campaign of kill or be killed that we finally went somewhere...he died a hero and a lot of our classmates died. Most of those killed who took part in war, are from wizarding families and the survivors being us muggleborns since we know how war works in our history lessons and Sirius took a page off that book.'

'As for the remaining Purebloods, they were harshly interrogated in the aftermath on whose side they were on. Those who don't follow you-know-who and support him got off free, and those who did are stripped of their privileges used to rebuild Magical Britain and a life sentence in Azkaban. I became Minister after that...and I did a dang good job I got re-elected many times.' Hermione chuckled.

'Yeah, too good a job you clearly forgot to take care of yourself too.' said Jeanne wryly. 'For someone whose in her forties, you look older than that.'

'Well, rebuilding a country isn't easy.' Hermione sighed.

'And who is this godfather of mine?' Jeanne narrowed her eyes.

'Sirius Black is a man who got chucked to prison without a trial, after he was framed by Peter Pettigrew for the supposed betrayal of your parents and killing 13 muggles.' Hermione explained. 'He escaped on the summer before our third year, which was why everyone looks for you frantically because at the time, everyone believed he was you-know-who's right-hand man. But somehow he contacted the Department of Magical Law Enforcement about his situation...Aurors came to school...and took Ron's pet rat. He's Peter Pettigrew who lived as a rat for thirteen years, an animagus. When Sirius was found innocent, he was able to learn the truth about you and he was furious with the Headmaster and set off to look for you. He died never knowing you were OK.'

'I see...is he a relative who actually cared for me?' Jeanne asked Hermione somberly.

'He is.' Hermione replied just as grimly.

Jeanne looked pained.

She shook her fists on her lap.

She had actual family she never even knew about.

'They really are stupid...' Jeanne shook in grief. 'I hope you never got that stupidity Hermione. You're a smart girl it'll be a sad day you became as stupid as the office you work in.'

'Hey, I did tell you back in our first year that wizards haven't got an ounce of logic don't they?' Hermione chuckled bitterly. 'But Jeanne, the Headmaster suspects one thing about you.'

'That I'm a Horcrux?' Hermione's eyes widened at the familiar term she hoped she'd never hear again. 'He's such an arrogant know-nothing-know-it-all, thinking he alone knows best.' Jeanne sneered scornfully. 'I got the idea when Ron and the twins rescued me from the Dursleys on 1992 summer and he told me about his brothers...so I put a bet on my life for it. He told me that one of his brothers is a Cursebreaker. Its expensive, but worth it.' she snapped her fingers to show Hermione the Blood Identification Document she got from Italy, and then a certification of her Exorcism that she caused to appear before the aged witch.

'W-wow...' Hermione gasped as she took hold of the papers, 'You literally went to Egypt and met Bill? And he never told us anything?!' her voice rose in pitch out of incredulity.

'Haha, my family threatened him into staying quiet.' Jeanne giggled, one hand at the back of her head. 'Poor guy but my family is super scary and they were still adults back then around Bill's age too.' she chuckled. 'I feel sorry for him but they were overprotective of me and justifiably so.'

'Oh...then can I tell everyone about you?'

'No.' Jeanne said flatly. 'The Weasleys maybe but nobody else. Especially NOT any Order member that still thinks the sun rises and sets depending on Dumbledore's mood.'

Hermione sweatdropped.

'So Ms. Minister, you sure had lots of time to see me you sure your desk is cleared?' Jeanne smirked with a raised eyebrow, forcing a change of topic.

'Meh, its currently elections now. There's a year long wait of campaigning. My side is helping me win again for the nth time now since I led a golden age and they don't want to lose that golden age.'

'Oh...then, should I help you out?' Jeanne grinned. 'Maybe regaining a bit of your youth back in time for elections?'

'Huh?'

Jeanne beamed.

xxx

Months later, the Burrow...

A much younger Hermione Granger who looked age-appropriate by muggle standards came to visit the Burrow.

Gone was her stress-aged look.

'Whoa! What in the world did you do on your vacation?!' Ginny Weasley cried, jaw ajar when she came.

'I met Jeanne.'

All activity in the house stopped.

'What?' Percy croaked. 'You saw her again after over twenty years?'

'Yeah, but she made me swear a magical oath to never reveal where she is in both magical and muggle method.' said Hermione. 'She heard about what happened here and wasn't too happy about what happened to Sirius. All she wanted was a real family who gave a damn about her and she spoke highly of the muggles around Bill's age to be her family. By the way Billy...' she glared at Bill. 'Pensieve about your meeting with them, now!'

'S-she told you about that, didn't she?' Bill gulped nervously as his extended family all looked at him both cross and disbelievingly at him.

'Bill? You've seen her since she was gone?' his mother croaked out.

'Yeah. It was around five months since her disappearance when they came to Gringotts in Egypt.' Bill admitted. 'They came for a Horcrux Exorcism Ritual.' he said. 'That shocked me that she has such a dark curse of the worst kind and then years later Dumbledore told us about it, claiming the only way for its removal was being killed by the Dark Lord himself. I kept quiet because those guys are influential and I can't help roll my eyes when the Headmaster told us his idea of removal. They have this air of danger that if I spoke about Jeanne, I'll have to live looking over my shoulder. Especially the guy in black!' he shuddered. 'She was safely Exorcised and given a copy of the Certificate while the goblins kept the original.'

'Yeah, this thing here.' Hermione took out the parchments she got. First she showed them the certificate she put on the table where the huge family of married Weasleys gathered to look at the parchment. 'Then there's this.' she put the Identification Parchment, but with the upper half clearly cut off that did not show her name at all. Her full information and condition were all there, including her being possessed by a Horcrux.

'She cut off the part with her name for security reasons.' Hermione quipped.

'Her name's Jeanne Potter, we all know that.' Ron pointed out.

'Ron, families like the Potters who are classified Ancient Nobles have long names that they keep secret upon birth.' Bill lectured. 'Its to protect them from dark magics aimed at ancient noble heirs and heiresses back 400 years ago and its still in practice today. This is a Blood Identification Parchment so her real name is on it and she cut it off.'

'Yeah, but...her blood mutated? Seriously?' George croaked, dumbstruck at the words about her blood and it gave him the willies.

'She wasn't happy about it.' Hermione quipped. 'She can't donate blood if needed, but at least, her uncle-figure managed to recreate the formula of her blood's ability using muggle ingredients 90% and he's still trying to make it 100% because asking her for blood is inhumane and impractical if they get poisoned, something she was happy about since she was so used to being exploited and taken for granted against her will by Magical Britain that hearing those words made her really happy.' the huge family winced. 'She also gave me some memories. I got my pensieve with me so Bill, you're up first.'

'Yeah yeah...' he extracted his memories as a string with his wand and dropped the string into the bowl of murky fog.

They then dove into it, four at a time...

The memory showed a skinny Jeanne Potter with six adults with her. Two women and three men, the hooded one was unknown gender and only the lower half of the face was seen. They were all good-looking young adults who were threatening Bill with ways to make his life hell if he ever talked about Jeanne.

They were scarily creative. Particularly the chinese guy, the doctor and then the hooded one in that order.

But Bill was the most terrified of the guy in black suit and hat.

'Well...wow Bill.' Fleur Weasley gulped. 'Ze muggles are very creative with torture aren't they?'

'They'd know I told on Jeanne if we looked for them and her.' Bill deadpanned. 'We'd rather not or I'll die, OK?'

'What about your memories Hermione?' Ron asked her.

'Yes yes...here I go.' Hermione pulled out a string longer than Bill's and dropped it into the Pensieve.

Her meeting Jeanne in her house, clearly not aging a day...then time spent in her house being made to eat a lot of specific types of food and consume herbal concoctions, not potions to slowly regain her health and her youth.

 _'Jeez, too bad you can only stay a short while but you can come visit me again if you want to look your very best!' Jeanne chirped as Hermione looked at herself in the mirror in just a black dress that barely went past her hips doing a once-over. She was once a skinny, gaunt thing with sagging skin but now, was a far cry from what she used to be. 'Food is still the best medicine in the end and not nasty-tasting potions, especially if they're enhanced with my trick!'_

 _'Wow...but I really won't have time to visit soon if I win again so I guess I'll have to stick to a strict diet from now on.' Hermione told Jeanne wryly much to the other woman's amusement._

The other strings, were Jeanne's memories as a young girl with her first few weeks with the six adults. Then her lessons with them that shocked them as she became multilingual, proper lady and a capable fighter, muggle-style(Flame Training was censored). And she clearly has strong, happy relationships with them and yet all of them got cursed somehow years later?

One of them is definitely no muggle since s/he could show what s/he knew about the First Wizarding War, and they had a lot to say about that. Then things Dumbledore knew but never told anybody, causing Jeanne to curse their Headmaster bitterly.

This, was telling.

'Albus better be glad he's dead now.' Arthur Weasley swore. 'So much death could have been avoided if he shared what he knew from the get-go!'

The atmosphere at the Weasley Residence, was not a happy one.

The truth always comes out years too late when it concerned the man.

'Well, you know how I felt when I watched those for the first time.' Hermione grumbled. 'That Luce lady was right. Perhaps, the Headmaster wanted drama at the expense of lives around him.' she sighed in utter exhaustion. 'Oh yeah, I brought some stuff for girls only.' she said, taking out Lipstick tubes. 'These are lipsticks made from Safflowers she makes for sale that she sells in Italy and Japan. High-quality ones that for now they're an iridescent green but when you wear it, its a beautiful shade of red and it feels nice.' she said, passing it around to her fellow girls. 'You can even choose the shade of red you want based on how many layers you put on.'

'Just two countries?' Fleur frowned.

'Well, she regards Italy as her true home because those adults raised her there, and Japan was where she got the idea. And safflower lipstick originated in Japan in the first place.' Hermione explained. 'It takes a ridiculous amount of flowers to make these when back then 200 years ago, it takes 2000 flowers at minimum to make enough lipstick to last 60 applications its expensive. She owns a big farm of flowers and can only sell a limited amount but its a real money-spinner.' she explained. 'Oh, she gave us honey jars too.' she said as she took out ten honey jars from her expanded pouch. 'She also has a bee farm for honey.'

'But that doesn't explain the statistics in Gringotts!' Percy pointed out.

'About that...' Bill quipped. 'She mines precious metals that becomes our money under a small company and sells it to the goblins. Its why she's rich.'

xxx

Back in Japan...

Life went by as a businesswoman as she quit being a teacher when Iemitsu went home when Tsuna was 11 and left for good a month later.

By presenting herself to be in her 'youth', she could freely walk around as herself.

She was strictly a healthy eater, something she forced onto Sawada Nana for her son's sake by magical play(she doesn't see her as normal and she creeps her out).

Nana was scheduled to grocery shop every three days in the mornings after breakfast so through an implanted spell in her mind, Nana would go to her house on unconscious auto-pilot while having specific charms to hide her from ne'er do wells. Then Jeanne maximizes the food with her flames before Nana goes home. But when Iemitsu was around, she cannot do it or the man would feel the potent Cloud Flames on the food and start hunting for the culprit, namely her.

Not that he can do a thing about her of course. She's not the strongest Cloud for nothing.

But she's interested in how life will change, as she keeps close tabs with Lal Mirch who was working with CEDEF. Apparently she was Iemitsu's tutor but he was 'a grade-A moron she had to whip with a thorny-whip' and make sure he does his job right.

One day, she sent her mail.

 _Vongola heirs all dead. Reborn will be en route to teach Jr. With you around, at least he didn't grow up an idiot like this fool I had the misfortune to tutor on Nono's behest._

Ouch.


	4. Unexpected

Unexpected

May 14 XXXX

Reborn arrived in Namimori early morning...and stopped by a fancy house.

Well, fancy would put it mildly.

Its something out of a fairy tale.

He turned Leon into a tall stick just to press the doorbell.

/Coming!/

Well, at least he's not the only Arcobaleno in town, as Jeanne came out in her pajamas. 'Oh! I've been expecting you!' she squealed happily as she let him in.

'I heard a lot of things from Lal about you being here.' said Reborn. 'That somehow makes me feel better about this job.'

'Yeah but his mom creeps me out.' Jeanne made a face. 'Iemitsu married her for her _wonderful_ personality, a personality convenient for a mafioso husband with a lot to hide, and the neighborhood housewives are just as creeped out by her they were resigned that she'll raise a just-as-creepy son though Tsunayoshi didn't turn out that way. You'll see when you get there.' she scowled. 'Hearing it from me will make the true impression blander than it should be.'

'I see...'

'Two parents who are waaay out there yet their son is thankfully normal with common sense.' Jeanne sighed. 'Lal has a lot to say about the External Advisor and it has a lot of swearing and cursing.'

Reborn snorted.

'That would be interesting to know. So what's the present intel update?'

'Well, I'll give it to you after breakfast.' said Jeanne. 'He started Junior High a month and three weeks ago and the intel is all about it.'

'Alright.'

Breakfast was a wonderful blend of coffee, perfect sunny-side up eggs only possible in comic books due to magic ensuring the yolk is in the middle, miso soup with lots of mushrooms of shimeji and cut shiitake with some seaweed, a rice bowl and grilled mackerel boneless fillets. Of course, its soaked with Cloud Flames before it dissipated but its job already done.

Well, thanks to it before the damn curse, he was on a level of health humans can only dream of.

Once breakfast was done, Jeanne merely snapped her fingers for a box to appear before Reborn while with a wave of her finger, the empty dishes went to the sink, and self-washed on running water.

Once Reborn was done reading...

'Well? What do you think?'

'Its illuminating.' Reborn mused. 'You even gauged their flame strengths while latent. However, we do not gather Guardians the Mafia way. We do it by natural harmony selection.'

'That would be ideal. Those idiots treated sets of families like a freaking political engagement arrangement.' Jeanne scoffed. 'What about Cavallone? Any guardians?'

'Sadly no. As a Don, he could barely leave to search for guardians and Mafia Academy was a bust. So his subordinates took up Pseudo-Guardianhood and its the best we could get.'

'Ouch.'

'Well, I have a job for you.' Reborn told her. 'I want you to go to Dino's house and hopefully, you can cure his clumsiness somehow while bringing him to peak health.'

'Well hopefully he doesn't fall for this old lady in the process.' Jeanne drawled sardonically. 'I'm in my forties despite looking like this.'

'That depends Jeanne. I got Poison Scorpion chasing me even though I'm an old man and I just ditch her.'

'How old is that one?'

'17 this year.'

'Oh, a wannabe Jailbait Wait.'

'Huh?'

'Social terminology for anyone waiting to be of legal age before dating an adult, or an adult waiting for a minor they fell in love with to be legal before they can make a move.'

'That's rather disturbing.' Reborn griped, clearly creeped out. 'What's with that immoral excuse for convenience?'

'Isn't it? The things society comes up with these days...' Jeanne shook her head. 'They could have at least waited twenty one to avoid being called Ephebophile...' she chuckled before snorting. 'Well, if I'm going to take your request, you'll pay me by managing my farms for me while I'm gone.' she told him. 'I'll send you the salaries of my employees through your account every last day of the month.'

'Mm. Alright. How hard can it be?'

'Sunday weekly visits, talking to my employees about work issues, dealing with some asking me for day offs, stuff like that.'

'Ah...'

'That, and dealing with my business partners and the paperwork.'

Reborn paused.

What?

Jeanne is well known in the Underworld as the Cloud Arcobaleno, and she has civilian business partners?

'...business partners when you're a mafioso?'

'I do need a supplier of beautiful lacquerware and lipstick tubes, as well as glass jars for my company y'know. That, and sending foodstuff to my Cafeteria Cooks in the dorms to feed everybody.'

'...shouldn't be hard.' Reborn mused.

Jeanne wore a smile that gave him cold sweat for some reason and he's not even afraid of anything.

(days later, he discovered how hard it is to run everything on her very precise schedule)

xxx

Italy, Cavallone Mansion hours later...

Jeanne came dressed in form-fitting clothes, combat boots, and carrying a trunk on a stroller, and a snowy-white owl on her shoulder.

'Gulp...are you another tutor sent by Reborn?' Dino asked Jeanne nervously since Reborn gave him nightmares on his tutoring style that made him wary of arcobaleno.

This woman before him, was famous for being the only adult among them when usually, its the Sky Arcobaleno who always appears as they were, only, with a cursed short lifespan. And now its her who appears adult. But unlike the Sky Arcobaleno who ages, she was like her fellow Guardian Arcobaleno who are 'outside of time'.

Currently eternally '21'. Simply known as just 'Jeanne' to the community...she was notorious as a Demolisher and a Professional Thief for Hire to steal stuff for clients...and the scariest part was her being a saboteur, but she never killed anyone so far. Trashed buildings, yes. Murder, no.

She would always show her job contract, apologize to the poor sod/famiglia she was sent to mess with, then do her job. Anyone who attacked her, were quickly knocked out.

Her showing up, is dreaded by ANYBODY he even had a knee-jerk reaction in fear of his mansion being demolished even if Reborn told him in advance of her arrival.

Reborn said she was an unlucky **civilian child** made Arcobaleno for her potential and the youngest of them by ten years so her growing up was needed before she got slapped with the curse as there's no strongest Cloud among the mafioso at the time, thus was queasy of killing people that in the old days, they had to kill the guys she knocked out when the client wants them really dead. She was too kind even if some bastards really deserved to die for being shitstains of humanity in character. Combined with her beauty with how she works, it was hard to resent her by her victims and no one outside the Arcobaleno knows why she doesn't kill. So she was never called on as an assassin that the day she starts killing is the day they have to go all out with guns a blazing in fear of the change in character.

But lately, she vanished from the mafia world.

Then she shows up on Reborn's behest that got his family wary.

'Yup!' Jeanne smiled. 'Sooo I'll continue the last of his menu before he deems you graduate, OK? Vongola Nono kinda pressured him on his next job.'

'Well, he's pressed for time and all...' Dino scratched his head. 'Sooo how do we start?'

'Oh, you'll be dodging my attacks later after I get Reborn's old bedroom.' she stated casually. 'Your reflexes is still not satisfactory, he says.'

Dino paled in horror.

'...looks like you have pain to look forward to, boss.' one of the men commented.

'Life is so unfair!' Dino sobbed. 'That devil left and then sent a worser one to me!'

They wondered what the Cloud would do, since the Sun was a nasty tutor even military cadets would weep from.

When she was back...Dino braced himself for trouble because beneath that innocent smile is another torturer.

'OOOK, first we start with bullet-dodging.' she said cheerfully, having her owl become a pistol.

'BULLETS?!' the whole retinue howled in horror.

With Dino's clumsiness, he's DEAD!

'Jeez, relax!' Jeanne pouted childishly, unloading the magazine showing a bullet-shaped rubber piece and the only one in the cartridge. Even squishy. 'Nice and soft, but it'll feel like you're thrown a rock. With my flames, the bullets will multiply so I'll never run out and reload. Your job is to predict the trajectory. Being hit means in real life, you'll get an inconvenient injury or death, OK? Here we go~at least score 1000 in NOT being hit and you pass!'

'Reborn just sent a scarier monster.' Dino whimpered.

Reborn was sadistic and this woman's personality while telling him how the training works was jarring and scares him even more.

Dodging Bullets aside with and without his guardians present(he did horribly with the latter), he was clumsy due to being born with damage to his inner ears and nobody the wiser, but his flames and his family counting on him temporarily fixes the problem it was weird that way when she diagnosed him with her tools using Hedwig.

'Be lucky this can be fixed Dino!' she said. 'Had it been the Cerebellum, you'd be having it ten times worse!'

There are parts of the body controlling balance. The Cerebellum and the Inner Ear.

The ear has three parts: the outer ear, the middle ear, and the inner ear.

The inner ear is the part of the ear that is responsible for balance(and hearing as well). The inner ear has what is called the bony labyrinth, which contains perilymph fluid. The bony labyrinth contains three different sections which are the cochlea, the semicircular canals, and the vestibule. The vestibule connects the cochlea to the semicircular canals. Also, the vestibule contains two structures that are very important to balance and equilibrium. They are the saccule and the utricle. These structures collect information and send it to the brainstem, cerebellum, and spinal cord. In addition, the semicircular canals can also sense changes in movement so that the body can adjust accordingly.

The damaged inner ear sends wrong signals to the brain...the result was Dino's inborn clumsiness they need a doctor who would NOT kill him.

Jeanne phoned Reborn for a favor, and he sent them Trident Shamal.

Reborn nor Cavallone Nono never realized Dino's inborn problem at all.

'So I'm to operate on Cavallone's ears here huh?' Shamal scratched his head.

'Yup! Otherwise we can't get any progress.' Jeanne pouted. 'Sooo pretty please?' she asked, hugging his arm and the way she did it got his hand smack dab between her legs he wound up indirectly copping a feel that he smiled lecherously.

The men choked at the sight and cursing Shamal for being lucky while the younger men blanched at old folks doing it.

'Ehehehe sure! I could use a lovely lady's charm after touching an icky man!' he said with a goofy smile. 'Come on kiddo, time's a wasting!' he dragged Dino away by the scruff of his shirt with the man protesting at the treatment of being dragged away.

'Humm...that was easy.' Jeanne mused in a thinking pose. 'Reborn said he's hard to persuade if the patients are men...what just happened?'

"SHE'S GOT NO IDEA WHAT SHE DID?!" the subordinates shuddered.

She's...clearly innocent of what she did.

An Innocent Monster in a black comedy way in human form.

xxx

Shamal's motivation for treating Dino was the lovely Cloud lady.

It was easy to fix the issue though poor guy has to have a rather ugly haircut just so he can do his damn job.

Once he was done and he got paid, he eagerly began putting the moves on a woman who clearly never knew romance nor was she ever flirted at in her life so she was clueless on what he was doing and was enjoying his company.

Even saying his touches feel good when he subtly cops a feel.

(actually in her younger years before the curse, Reborn and Fon were threatening boys/men her age to back off or DIE)

However, he can't do much as Dino warned him that 'they' are overprotective of her.

If they find out, he may as well live looking over his shoulder for the rest of his life.

Dating is OK but being a perv WILL get him killed.

xxx

December...

Dino and Jeanne went to Japan with a retinue of bodyguards, going to Namimori to meet Vongola Decimo.

Dino changed in eight months.

From the clumsy fool he used to be, he's now normal, and training came out better because of it. That, and he's glowing in health and so do his subordinates, and looked younger than they should.

Thus the Cavallone learned that SHE was the source of the Fountain of Youth rumored of years back, and kept it a secret.

The Fountain of Youth turned out to be select foods with anti-aging properties and foods rich in collagen and other things. Besides the Youth Foods, were also Protein and Calcium Foods, and foods good for very healthy sperm counts she forced him and his retinue to eat till they were full, and she sped up digestion, food absorption and metabolism for the desired results to come out. Dino also no longer sported post-surgery scars as Jeanne forced fast regeneration, and his hair growth in places he was shaved for his surgery.

Thus Reborn saw that his student looked younger than ever and so did his subordinates.

'Mm. I can see Jeanne's work in you guys.' said Reborn as they were in Tsuna's room. He approves. 'So how's life being normal?'

'Not tripping every few seconds was nice and a dream!' Dino spoke as if he were in dreamland, complete with clasped hands. 'To think I could have been spared by shitty 17 years of life if only they found my damaged ear issues sooner!' he moped depressingly.

'Well, Sky heirs are rare. As in super-duper rare.' Jeanne quipped. 'Sky bosses would be having trouble trusting doctors who may have shady sidelines or assassins in disguise and stuff so rather than lose you, a lifetime of clumsiness was a small price to pay.'

Dino sputtered.

'There's that.' Reborn said wryly. 'And Jeanne, I saw what you saw in this house. But sadly, I have to be professional. Tsuna's thankfully normal as you say.'

'What about Vongola Decimo?' Dino asked them. 'And his family?'

'Well...where do we start?' Jeanne griped at her uncle figure.

'The mom. You know her best.'

'OK, here goes...'

By the time Jeanne was done with her three-minute tale of Sawada Nana to Dino and Romario, they stared at her in disbelief, then revealed what Lal Mirch had to say about the father who was CEDEF Boss...that not even Reborn knew about...Jeanne raved how can a pair of mentally-addled parents that creep her out, sire a perfectly normal son?

A son she subtly helped out but she had to ahem, be subtle when Iemitsu was around.

Since he was a baby, Jeanne controlled Nana into eating healthy and 'adjusted' her breastfeeding supply. When Tsuna can eat solids, he eats brain-boosters, protein and calcium menus and that had been his family's menu all his life as Japanese is a hard language to learn...and as Kanno Megumi, she taught Italian as a side language to English...which was how Tsuna learned his father's a mafioso but kept quiet...

'W-wow...' Dino stared at his irritated teacher when she recounted her tale. 'But why did you have a hand in raising him in secret for all his life?'

'Yeah, I'd like to hear that too.' Reborn quipped.

'A troublesome future is coming...and we need him to survive it all.' said Jeanne softly as her listeners fell silent. 'That one foresaw it. Without him and a careful upbringing of good morals and a strong sense of right and wrong with a little bit of seeing the middle side as a strong form of common sense, we have a bad future waiting for us all but that one never told me how bad.' she said. 'I was his preschool and elementary Homeroom and GMRC Teacher to ensure it all.'

'Which one?' Reborn wondered if its Luce or Aria who sent Jeanne here to pull strings...

'The younger. The other left for good but the younger has yet to inherit the Pacifier.'

'I see...' Reborn has a lot to think about. At least, the kid was a quick learner in part to the schemes of two women.

He didn't like leading a mafia family though considering he watched movies behind his mother's back and he doesn't want to be a drug dealer or whatever, Reborn had to correct him.


	5. Visitation

Visitation

At her home...

Jeanne has her job back, Reborn eagerly giving her back her job since he didn't like her schedule.

"Must be getting old." she thought with a snort.

As a Cloud, she has no problems doing her very precised schedule though it took some getting used to.

She had a breakfast of egg over rice with a bit of soy sauce, miso soup, stewed mushrooms in gravy and bite-sized pieces of A5 beef when she saw her mirror glow and...

 **Jeanne, you home?** was Hermione's voice calling from one of her mirrors in her dining room. She magicked one of her mirrors?! Does that mean they know where she lives now? Hopefully not!

She'll check it after breakfast.

'Yeah, having breakfast, why?'

 **Breakfast...what time is it there?**

'Six-thirty.'

 **Crikey, that's early!** that's a man this time. Who, she could not tell. **Breakfast here is always eight. Its nine thirty at night here, we were wondering if we can visit you?**

'I'm keeping my location secret so **I'll** visit **you** guys.' said Jeanne firmly. 'Is it the Burrow?'

 **Yeah, we Weasleys are having a get-together yeah? This Christmas.**

'Hummm...I'll clear my schedule or at least, most of my paperwork for that.' said Jeanne as she calculated the day and hours she would come as Japan is ahead by nine hours. 'Should I bring something?'

 **Well, whichever it'd be it'll be OK. Just be sure its enough for uhh over thirty people but not forty.** said another man.

Jeanne thought if she weren't rich, she won't be able to contribute in the kitchen.

'Hey hey, when the Weasley brood married, did your wives pop out a quidditch team too?' she snarked out.

 **NO!** everyone burst out.

 **Still some kids, but not a Quidditch team!** a woman with thick french accent cried. **I can't handle that, no way!**

 **We're not mom! I can't handle that either!** she presumed this woman is Ginny by words alone. **Too painful!**

 **Now now kids, when you want many kids you'll ignore the pain...** said Mrs. Weasley kindly.

 **We're not you mom, you're like made of cast iron or something down there!** Ginny grumbled.

 **Oh, hush!** came the fond chuckle. **So Jeanne dear, can you make it to Christmas? Its been a while.**

'I'll try since I have employees to look after as well, a lot to organize this December in order to make it.' said Jeanne. 'It'll be a busy...' she looked at the calendar to count down how many days left till christmas. '15 days.'

 **Alright dear, 15 days it is.**

'Oh, and make sure no unwanted visitor comes, OK? I made it clear to the masses I'll never come back.' Jeanne called out.

 **Alright, looking forward to Christmas!** and the glow on her mirror was gone.

'Well, been a while I guess.' she mused as she sent mail to Reborn that if her schedule cleared, her Christmas is elsewhere.

xxx

Sawada Tsunayoshi was going to her house with Gokudera and Yamamoto with a mission in mind...

Go to visit Jeanne, a friend of Reborn's who took on identities just to hide the fact that she's not aging, being just like him. She may be able to help Gokudera with his...Bianchi issues.

They stopped at the address.

'This must be the place.' Yamamoto mused. 'This house is gorgeous!' he gasped as they admired the house.

Its a beautiful, fancy house a girl would want to live in.

'Yeah, but a small house with just one floor in it...then again, only one person lived here.' Gokudera commented. 'No solitary-living person would have a use for a house with two floors.' Tsuna pressed the doorbell.

/I've been expecting you kids./ a kind woman's voice spoke that erased all nervousness. Jeanne must be a nice lady so... /Come in./ the right side gate swung open to let them in.

Beyond the gate is a manicured green lawn and shrubs. The path leading to the house's front door is smooth and white concrete.

A beautiful young woman in her late teens opened the door.

But Gokudera would know better, while Tsuna was warned that she's younger only in looks while hiding her true age.

That purple pacifier secured by a lavender ribbon was telling.

'Nice to meet you kids. I am Jeanne.' she said. 'Come inside, its cold out here.' she said as her house was indeed, comfortable in warmth when they got in.

'Ojamashimasu...' the boys took off their shoes and Jeanne took off her slippers by the front door before stepping further inside.

At her living room...

'Jeanne-san, Reborn said you can cure Gokudera-kun's problem.' Tsuna spoke up as Gokudera looked at him, then at Jeanne in disbelief.

'Is that for real?!' Gokudera yelped, wide-eyed in disbelief.

'Yes.' Jeanne affirmed as Gokudera looked like his christmas and birthday came early. 'Reborn sent me samples of you siblings for me to tinker on...and its workable.' she said. 'However, in the first four months, you absolutely MUST NOT be hit by any toxins as that period of time, you'll be extremely vulnerable that even mild poisoning will have an extreme reaction.' she warned with narrowed eyes. 'Starting from now, you must avoid being poisoned. Today's date is December 10. I'll start vaccination at exactly 10 am so we have time to kill. At March 10 past 10 am, the dangerous window is over and you're normal again.'

It wasn't obvious at first, but she's in fact, speaking like Japanese Elderly the more she talked.

'A-alright.' Gokudera gulped. 'What do I do?'

'Before that, I will tell you all about the antidote. Its known only by select few that this antidote, the result of a freak mutation through exposure to two powerful substances...is in fact, a human resource.' she said. 'I was twelve years old when I got into that very same trouble I barely survived from...the result is my blood becoming that very antidote.' the boys stared at her incredulously. 'Tested and confirmed by the Lightning Arcobaleno and the Vindice.' Gokudera's jaws dropped.

'What?!' he yelped in shock.

'However, because drawing blood from me to cure any poisoning was inhumane, immoral and impractical not to mention crossing any sort of moral lines of humanity, they recreated the workings of my blood's properties to 90% and can still cure many poisons but with a 10% chance of failing depending on what its used against. My blood is now a Vindice Guarded substance known only to them, the Arcobaleno and now, you.'

'Um...who are the Vindice?' Tsuna asked her nervously. 'Gokudera acts like they're scary people.'

'They should be.' Jeanne chuckled. 'They are extremely cold-hearted and harsh, by-the-book lawmakers of our side of the society. Nobody can bribe them unlike the government or most police departments or any country's Department of Justice, oh no.' she she snorted, shaking her head. 'They will deal with any crime worth their notice by the book based on our laws. No one is an exemption so anyone will know justice is served, and their way of operating keeps everyone in line. However, you can make a deal with them but the deal has to be worth their notice as well. It's sometimes a sworn oath, promise, or a trade of terms worth letting someone go over. They never accept money. You'll learn more when you boys become official in your adulthood.' she smiled.

'What about aneki? What if she gets your blood to get rid of her Poison Cooking for good?' Gokudera asked her nervously.

'She'll die.'

'Eh...?'

'Poison Chefs like her, are the exact opposite of me. Only, their ability born since birth is not mutated blood-based like me. Its complicated but they WILL die if they get injected my blood in less than three minutes. And no cure.' said Jeanne grimly. 'One Poison Chef some years ago went on a murdering spree, using people for horrible experiments with his cooking. So many deaths back in the west that he drew the line as normal society is noticing what they shouldn't because the corpses look too unnatural so the Vindice moved.' she explained. 'His punishment was Death Sentence, Lethal Injection but no poison they possessed worked. Any poison is nothing to a Poison Chef. I just learned that story when they approached me when one of them got a bright idea.'

'Bright idea?' Yamamoto croaked out.

'If he's poison and no poison works on him, why not the world's strongest antidote?' Jeanne chuckled darkly. 'They took me to Vendicare for a few-minutes job. A syringe, getting blood off me, and machines connected to him so they'd know the effects and injected it into the guy. He howled in pain of torture as he shook horribly at first, then began thrashing like crazy like the Dancing Squid Dish, only, faster than that.' the boys all exclaimed in horror as they know full well what that dish is.

'The machines showed that as my blood travels the bloodstream, blood vessels die instantly. Pain Receptors of the body are maximized so he felt excruciating pain like no other. And that was just a small dose yet it works fast. They injected enough blood the size of a pea. They wondered what more if they injected the entire full syringe?'

'They did, didn't they?' Yamamoto gulped.

'They did to try it out.' they froze at that. 'End result, he died in two seconds.'

'W-wow...' Tsuna squeaked as the boys were pale as Gokudera can only imagine the situation as he knows full well what it can do.

'Well, for victims like Gokudera-kun, he'll stay in my house since if he gets a dose, he'll drop lethargic and run a high fever as my blood works its magic to destroy the poison in his body. I'll be taking care of him.' Jeanne said as she took out a syringe and started drawing from her arm. 'This is also tested out years ago with a willing volunteer since they had severe reaction as he does according to Reborn-ojisan. Since it was an experiment back then, we had to compensate this person's family big since he's got kids. The Vindice were also witnesses.' she explained. 'My blood acted like the Immune System jacked up with black coffee since it worked so fast the body can't keep up with the shock of change with a high fever as a side effect like how the immune system fights off illness pathogens and poison vulnerability of four months minimum to a recovering patient. Here we go...' she took a piece of cotton on the table, put some alcohol and cleaned a spot on Gokudera's left arm where his vein was, and began injecting.

She wasn't even done emptying her blood into him yet and he collapsed, completely weak and limp, and delirious.

'Gokudera/Gokudera-kun!' Tsuna and Yamamoto exclaimed when the silverette dropped on them.

'That's too fast!' Tsuna cried as they touched Gokudera, he's very hot.

'Yeow!' Yamamoto quickly drew his hand back because of the unnatural heat his friend is sporting. 'He's so hot! Is he really going to be OK in your house and not a hospital?!'

'I wasn't kidding about the side effects.' Jeanne chuckled. 'Well, you're not allowed to talk about this outside my house or you're in trouble. You'll meet the Vindice first-hand and you'll be tossed in a prison cell.' she warned. 'Don't test that theory because my blood is a well-kept secret otherwise I'm in danger of being exploited against my will if it goes around and its a secret for my safety. I told you because he says so that you can know.'

'Alright...but Gokudera-kun will be OK, right?' Tsuna asked her worriedly. 'This level of heat needs a hospital visit!'

'He'll be fine in my house. I am the Cloud Arcobaleno after all and the stuff in my house is as good as a hospital if anyone came to me for poison treatment.' Jeanne smiled reassuringly. 'He'll be fine from his fever by midnight but no exposure to any poison afterwards! Even food poisoning from bad eggs or restaurants that don't follow proper sanitation!'

'Hai...'

'You boys can leave him to me and go see Reborn-ojisan.'

'Ojisan...you related?' Tsuna wondered aloud.

'No but he and my fellow Arcobaleno raised me and were like family to me.' said Jeanne with a wistful nostalgic smile. 'I was 13 back then and everyone was over ten years older than me. I can't call them parent figures so the next best thing was aunties and uncles.' she told them to their surprise. 'I was 21 when I became an Arcobaleno...and still am for over fifty years now. I'm the youngest and the strongest in terms of physical superhuman prowess and speed, but Reborn-ojisan and Fon-ojisan can defeat me because they're better fighters and more experienced.'

None of the boys believed her.

'21...but uh...you looked like Hibari-san's age...' Tsuna pointed out as she did NOT look 21.

Yamamoto can agree that she's way too young to look like someone in their twenties.

'My~I'm flattered~' Jeanne squealed like a giddy schoolgirl. That and she knew who he was talking about, he noted. Considering the mafia are in his town, its natural they took note of EVERYBODY around him. 'You're sooo sweet~'

Tsuna sputtered awkwardly, sheepish.

'But I really am 21...in body anyway...because we Arcobaleno are age-locked biologically as my family were turned to babies yet I got off scott-free from babyhood but I'm stuck 20s in turn.' Jeanne smiled sadly. 'I'm in my fifties now actually, 56 in fact. I'm older than your parents you know.'

'Geh?!'

xxx

'Wow, that was surprising huh?' Yamamoto mused as they left the house.

'No kidding...she's the only one whose age is clear while Reborn's over ten years older than her so 60-something despite looking like a baby.' said Tsuna with a shudder. 'Just what on earth happened to them?'

'I don't think we can wonder about that outside her house...'

'Yeah...not in my house either. Not safe.' Tsuna mumbled, his intuition warning him from his many ideas.

xxx

In Jeanne's house...

She took care of Gokudera's fever on her bed, having carried him there. Every hour, he would get herbal concoctions from her, and blended fruit smoothies while keeping him comfortable.

He's not complaining.

Her food and medicine were delicious and she was a kind woman.

In her late fifties huh?

He may be delirious from fever but he still understood of course. If she's 56, the others would be in their early sixties. That was an interesting fact not even most Dons know. A privilege afforded to mere associates like him and baseball-head simply for being with Juudaime.

As she claims, he fully-recovered by midnight but no food poisoning, chemical, bug and animal poisoning for four months, or else he'll suffer anaphylactic shock depending on dosage they'd have to rush him to her fast to save his life, and it'll be another four month long wait!

'That's easier said than done...'


End file.
